Media content service providers may enable subscribers to view scheduled media content programs via an Electronic Program Guide (EPG). Media content service providers may provide subscribers with the ability to search the EPG. For example, a service provider may enable a subscriber to specify search criteria by selecting individual alphanumeric characters of a keyboard displayed at a display device. However, entering search criteria by selecting individual alphanumeric characters of a keyboard displayed at a display device may be slow, cumbersome, and prone to entry errors, particularly for longer search criteria.